


【DMC】【VD】wardrobe 1 (PWP)

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001
Summary: CP：Vergil ✖️ Dante*年龄操作预警 UnderagePWP ABO设定 有很多暗示 没成年的不能接受的不要点进来 谢谢谢谢搞软乎乎甜乎乎的幼蛋 大魔王哥 私设如山 都是个人理解 不能接受的也不要点可能会有后续（大概没有）*wardrobe：衣柜





	【DMC】【VD】wardrobe 1 (PWP)

CP：Vergil ✖️ Dante

 

*年龄操作预警 UnderagePWP ABO设定 有很多暗示 没成年的不能接受的不要点进来 谢谢谢谢

搞软乎乎甜乎乎的幼蛋 大魔王哥 私设如山 都是个人理解 不能接受的也不要点

可能会有后续（大概没有）

 

*wardrobe：衣柜

 

————————————————————

 

-"I saw you upstairs with a knife."

 

-Dante坐在二楼的楼梯上看着Vergil，看着门口的把手转动了几下，门开了，从外面吹进来湿漉漉的带着泥土味儿的水汽。他脱下淋得都是水的外套，挂在门口的衣架上，雨水顺着衣服滑下来滴落在木地板上，还有Vergil头发上的正在蒸发的水珠，砸在地板上，留下浅浅的水迹，然后被屋内的温度烘干。

Vergil注意到了楼上的目光，他往上看，对上小孩儿漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛，他好像在观察什么，但是Vergil不知道。Dante接着咧开嘴笑了，露出来刚刚长齐的两颗小虎牙，他说，“你回来了。”

“嗯。”

他简单地应了一声，把手里的外卖放下，然后往他的书房走，Dante一直看着，看着他消失在自己的视线里，声音被关在他的书房门口内。小孩儿才慢慢站起来，拍拍自己坐的有点麻的屁股，光着脚从二楼楼梯走下来，跑到餐桌上去拿他买的晚饭。

于是Vergil就在门缝看小孩踩着椅子爬上桌子，背对着他，对着门口巨大的门，看着从玻璃透进来的半下午的最后一点光。这让他想起很久以前的那些事情。Dante坐在了餐桌上，两条腿随意的垂在桌子边，脚指甲有些长了，搭在椅子上的时候指甲在软垫子上留下白色的痕迹，圆润的脚趾透着淡淡的粉色，随着Dante踩在软垫子上微微用力，脚趾尖逐渐发白。

Dante手里拿着他买的还冒着热气的披萨，鼓着腮帮子吹着上面烫嘴的芝士，Vergil不知道那是不是太喜欢的口味，但对方总会拿这些填饱肚子，所以他不关心——他的胞弟长长的睫毛在半下午的光线下闪烁着漂亮的光泽，正在抽条的脸部轮廓还有着婴儿肥，圆呼呼的，他的腮帮子塞着可口的芝士。他咀嚼的很慢，尽管那些芝士真的很烫嘴，他慢的好像在品尝什么从没吃过的上好的美食。他本应该狼吞虎咽的，Vergil倚在门边想着，他白天都没有回来。

他的目光落在Dante随意垂在桌边的腿上，黑色的宽松的短裤底下纤长又有肉感的大腿，因为桌子的桌角铬在上面，在抬起来的时候留下了浅浅的红痕，还有那些昨天他留下的红色的正在消退的吻痕。他的胞弟在自愈伤口方面有着出色的能力，从小时候开始，只是现在远不及Vergil熟悉的那个人。他会在自己进的太快的时候手毫不客气的抓在他的背上抓出血痕，然后那些伤口又快速愈合。于是Vergil第二天就抓着小孩儿的长了的手指甲强迫他剪掉，Dante被摁着胳膊笑着尖叫着反抗，柔软的银白色头发会在他眼前晃来晃去，散落在被褥上，乱七八糟的。

Vergil不知道为何Dante的头发会那么柔软，好像垂耳兔毛茸茸的毛发一样，是那种最能让人放下防备的生物，就算是咬了他一口，也是为了磨一磨那过长的门牙。Dante没有注意到门后的目光，也没有听到门缝打开的声音，他看着磨砂玻璃外一点点暗下去的最后一点光，接着就是漫上来的蓝色，黑色。他把最后一块皮萨吃完了，然后好像是想到了什么，对着空空的披萨盒笑了起来。Vergil看到今天的最后一缕阳光停留在他的笑容里。

天慢慢变黑的时候Dante才从桌子上跳下去，走到Vergil的书房门前说，“对不起啊，我把披萨都吃完了，冰箱里还有酸奶！我给你放在桌子上了哦。”

Vergil从书房出来的时候天已经完全黑了，Dante没有细心到给客厅点上蜡烛的习惯，但是对于半魔他可以在黑暗中看得很清楚。

他关上房门，看到了被开封了的酸奶，放在桌子上。

上面贴着画了一个笑脸的标签。

 

 

-年幼的Dante缩在全是哥哥的体温的被窝里无意识轻轻呢喃着，在下着雨漆黑的窸窸窣窣的早上七点，吵醒了昨晚帮他清理了很久身体的年长的哥哥。Dante听见被子挪动的声音，他寻着热源抱紧了躺在他身边侧躺着的那个人，Vergil有点不耐烦的皱着眉，将那块小脑袋摁在自己的怀里，捋着被他揉乱了的银白色的柔软毛发，没有回应。

两个人都没有睁眼。这是一个适合睡觉的下雨的早晨，窗帘拉得很紧，房间只有一点浴室换气扇洒进来的暖黄色的光。Dante浑身都是昨夜洗过的牛奶沐浴露的味道，还没练出来肌肉的柔软细腻的小腿肚子勾着他的腰，柔软的肚皮蹭着Vergil的腹肌，依恋的贴着对方腰侧因为一晚的睡姿露出来的裸露着的皮肤，快盖住脖子的银发蹭的年长者鼻子发痒。

Vergil有点困难的睁开眼，捏着Dante细腻的后脖颈，慢慢的将浑身香味的小孩从自己睡衣里拽出来。这和平时不一样了，他也会有睁不开眼被困意弄的防备心下降的时候，这都要归咎于alpha的易感期，他才把Dante昨晚折腾到那么晚。

于是小孩儿顺从的被从被子里拨出来，几乎没反抗，但是胳膊还抱着Vergil。他很利落的扯掉套在胞弟身上的纯棉睡裤和内裤，两根手指顶进昨夜刚刚进去过的滑腻的肠肉里。

“你轻点……”

小孩儿从睡意中逐渐清醒，他微微睁开眼，在清晨的黑暗中什么都看不到，整个儿陷在软软的被子里紧紧的抱着一个被角，大腿控制不住的微微张开，乖顺的像只兔子。Vergil没听小孩儿小声的嚷嚷，手指插进里面，里头又湿又紧。Dante无意识的挺起腰好让那根手指进的深一点，小腹蹭着Vergil的衣服布料，他的哥哥的手掌抚着男孩拱起的柔软的小肚皮，好像一只毫无防备的小动物，薄薄一层细腻的皮肉底下是流动的血液，温热的，血管搏动着。直到Vergil整个指节都顶开昨晚被操的松软的肠肉里，Dante挺着腰抿着嘴，脑袋抵在Vergil肩膀上依恋的蹭着低低的喘息。

他的手摁上男孩身体里敏感的那点，于是Dante好像有点呼吸不过来的张大嘴巴，抱紧了他怀里的被角，纵使年轻人总是有多余的体力和精力，他现在也是在跟不上Vergil捅进身体最脆弱的地方的两根手指。他敏感的大腿根都在抖，Vergil将另一只胳膊塞在他的大腿根内侧，抚着昨晚被磨破了皮的地方，现在只是留了一点痕迹而已。于是Dante下意识地夹紧了他的胳膊，夹的他有点疼。

他过分的甜了，Vergil想。他将半张脸埋进Dante睡乱了的像鸡窝一样的银发里，丝绸一样的头发扫过他的鼻尖，他的唇停留在纤细的脆弱的脖颈，然后Vergil咬了上去，直接咬出了血，Dante疼的瑟缩了一下脖子，然后像是要告诉对方他不怕的样子努力地伸了伸脑袋。Vergil将他压在身下，吻他被自己咬破了皮不停地渗出鲜血的伤口，然后从耳垂咬到突出的锁骨，吸吮着，发出滋滋的水声。就像是在品尝食物，Dante偏过脑袋一声声的喘，两条漂亮的柔软的腿勾着他的腰紧紧的夹着，因为情动微微出汗的手心贴着Vergil的脖子。

他昨天晚上还把Dante操到腿都控制不住的打颤，四根手指很快的就进出顺利，前液源源不绝地流下来弄得平坦的小腹乱七八糟，Vergil将四根手指再一次深深的捅进去，于是小兔子敏感的身体重重抖了一下，他控制不住发出细小的呻吟，身体扭动了起来。

Vergil皱着眉头，他还带着困意和疲惫，脸色很不好看，手指弯曲着探索着敏感的熟透了的内腔，摩挲着他进去过很多次的地方，肠肉熟练的吸吮着手指，Vergil终于不想玩他了。他慢慢的把手指拔出来，发出轻轻的水声，不知道那是汗还是Dante分泌的肠液，他还没有性别分化。

阴茎顶开已经被操的烂熟的肠肉，一下子压到了最底部，Dante被对方突然地深入弄得噎住了，神智终于完全清醒。Vergil结实的腹肌撞到小孩儿被他一手托着的被迫分开的臀肉上，夹杂着汗液和乱七八糟的黏糊糊的东西，摩擦感让但丁感觉他的腹腔都开始烧起来，弄得他难受的弓起腰。他的身体软的好像一块棉花糖，那些廉价的沐浴露的牛奶香味让Vergil的变得更加贪婪，他咬上男孩的脖颈，再一次的，舔吻着后颈并不存在的腺体。

小兔子仰着脑袋，抓着他的衣服，阴茎将他的身体完全打开蛮横的强迫他接受，他的脚趾蜷缩着小腿绷直着被逼上了高潮，一瞬间的耳鸣让他失去了意识，很久才回过神。肠肉分泌的液体浇在滚烫的龟头上，最深处的腺体被来回地碾压着，脆弱的猎物被压在案板上被刀刃无数次切开那样，被又粗又硬的阴茎压着撞了很多下，难以忍受的快感让他的整个下腹都在冒酸水，他拔高了声音喘着，又白又软的大腿无力的扭动了几下，被Vergil牢牢的抓在手里。alpha的易感期让他对男孩没那么体贴，Dante大概又高潮了，紧锁的肠肉绞的Vergil一时间难以动弹头皮发麻，然后他更加蛮横的操开不停地吮吸着他的地方，不应期让Dante浑身都哆嗦着被迫打开自己，他几乎哽咽着，甚至打了个哭嗝。等到Vergil射了他一肚皮终于停下来，男孩已经没有力气睁开眼睛。

“早饭我留在桌子上了。”他关上门之前说。

没有回应。

-Dante总是很黏他，除了他在外面见不到人影的时候，Dante不会过多的询问他去哪了，在忙什么，为什么每天都这么晚回来。但只要Vergil回来，小兔子就会从不知道哪个角落里跑出来，说着“你回来啦”，他会看到那头柔软的银白色头发随着男孩剧烈的跑步动作快乐的晃动着，然后扑到比他高很多的男人怀里，Vergil很多时候都要后退一步才能接着这只小兔子。

Dante从二楼的栏杆外往下跳，在Vergil听到响动抬头的一瞬间，男孩儿像是被抓住了恶作剧一样的大笑起来，笑声把整栋房子都填满了，然后一跃而下跳到了他的兄长结实的肩膀处。Vergil伸出双手才勉强的接住这个大胆的小兔子，男孩只穿着短裤的滑腻的白花花的大腿架在他的脖子两侧。他抱着男人的脖子，像是撒娇一样亲昵的说，“我想吃冰激凌。”

“还没到夏天。”

“你带我去——”他故意拉长了声音，用都是软肉的圆乎乎的脸蛋蹭着兄长打理得干净的脸测，Vergil拗不过他，就和很早很早之前一样，带着他往厨房的冰箱处走。Dante理所应当的得到了他的冰激凌，只不过不是草莓味的，Vergil想着，但是Dante没有说什么。他把男孩从肩上抱起来放在餐桌上，和昨天一样的位置。

一杯冰激凌快见了底。Vergil一手撑在餐桌边凑上去吻他，舔掉男孩吃得满嘴都是的冰激凌，弄的嘴边都湿漉漉的。Dante一边笑着一边往后缩，说你舔的我好痒，刚拿过冰激凌杯的冰凉的手抓着他的脖子，Vergil便将笑个不停的小孩整个儿拽回来。

男孩笑的胸口起起伏伏的贴着他的肩膀，在他的兄长用手指贴着他露出来的一小截细腻的腰部皮肤，撩开自己的上衣衣摆摸进去的时候就不笑了，贴着他脖子的手换成了依恋的拥抱。

“下次冰激凌换个口味吧。”Dante贴着Vergil的耳边说。

“可以，但是不能每天都吃。”

他用手指捋着胞弟柔软的头发，Dante的身体紧得让Vergil快要失控，他一手托着男孩的背部不让他倒在冰凉的大理石餐桌上，压着Dante的大腿根将两条腿架在腰侧用力前挺，Dante便仰着脑袋呜咽出声，抓着他的胳膊指甲狠狠的潜嵌入肉里，于是Vergil抓着他的手去摸后面自己正在抽插的阴茎，摸到被操的翻出来的肠肉Dante敏感的浑身抖着，射的小腹乱七八糟。他真的很容易高潮，只是进去的过程就好像要呼吸不过来一样。他的兄长抬高Dante的下身抵着前列腺的位置猛烈撞击，然后将男孩整个人抱起来卡在腰上。因为重力的原因那根一下子全部进入将肠肉完全顶开，几乎要顶到结肠，Dante下意识的抓紧了他的衣服，被突如其来的刺痛和快感完全击垮了，下身突然一下子缩紧一个劲儿地抖。

Dante完完全全的被扣在Vergil的腰上，被托举着完全打开自己好让那根阴茎上下抽动，他眯起眼睛受不了的咬着嘴唇呜呜的喘息，Vergil的阴茎对于他细嫩的肠道来说过于粗大了。男孩被难以忍受的快感控制不住的弓起腰，弯出一个平常人没发到达的弧度，他的身体往后仰，抱着年长者的脖子一声声的喘，在诺大的空荡荡的房间回响。他抱着男孩走到了客厅，这短短的几步路几乎要让他窒息，Vergil顶在柔软黏腻的肠肉里几乎将Dante薄薄的肚皮都顶出一层弧度，男孩柔软细嫩的臀肉在对方宽厚的手掌里被狠狠的揉捏成各种形状，变得红彤彤的在他顶进去的时候往两边用力掰开，Dante挺着腰“嗯”了一声，白皙的甜腻的身体泛起了高潮的粉色，Vergil便凑上去撬开他大张着的嘴巴，吸吮着微微伸出来的舌尖剥夺者他呼吸的空间。

他很少吻他，几乎是没有过，如果Dante表明了他不愿意，Vergil不会乐意去强迫他的。但是他的男孩在Vergil要离开他的唇的时候又咬上去，带着冰激凌残留的甜味侵占他呼吸的空气，他狠狠的绞紧的瞬间Vergil并没有停下来，而是几巴掌很用力的拍上屁股更狠的将肠肉蛮横操开强制让他放松。

Dante，他用沙哑的嗓子喊着胞弟的名字，男孩浑身抖着蹭着他的唇瓣，断断续续很小声地回应他。他将脸蛋埋在Vergil的脖颈里依恋的蹭着，于是那些让Vergil心烦意乱的香味都灌倒鼻腔里，对方似乎是被他操的提前分化了，而本人还并不知情。小兔子一抖一抖的，被操的沙哑了的喉咙一直喊着哥哥，快感和身后火辣辣的疼让Dante下意识地抱住罪魁祸首，软软的还没长胡茬的脸蛋被生理泪水浸湿弄的Vergil脖子也湿乎乎的，细长的指头攀着他的脖颈和后背。他很小声的说着慢一点，于是Vergil难得的体贴了一回稍微减慢了速度，伸手抹掉了男孩满脸的生理泪水。  
这对一直板着脸的年长者很是受用，他毫不怜惜对方已经被自己弄得通红的肠肉，手指抚摸着交合部位翻出来的一点肠肉，将Dante柔软的还没有几块肌肉的身体整个抱起往自己胯部摁，打桩一样的顶在他的前列腺上房间里都是啪啪的水声，强行把他扯上第二次高潮，还在不应期敏感的不能自己Dante不由仰起头，后脑发紧。后方传来的快感琐碎而细密，让他觉得整个腹腔都在发痒。

Vergil轻轻松松地抱起对方，转过身去抱着他摁在客厅的沙发上，摆成双腿大张合适进入的姿势，Dante像只提线木偶，整个人被迫钉在他的阴茎上搅动着抽搐的肠壁将纠缠上来的肉壁大力捣开，反复碾压过腺体的快感像是带电的鞭子抽打着他的神经，他含糊地低吟不自觉挺着腰，这个躲避的动作却像是他主动将胸口往Vergil嘴边送。

他的哥哥将挂在他身上的那件衬衫全部扯掉，吮着胸口的粉色的两点将两边都吸成深红色，揉搓着已经破皮了的乳头好想要吸出奶，Dante看着哥哥要成熟太多的面孔和身体呜呜嗯嗯的接受他，控制不住的夹紧腿又被掰开，生理眼泪大颗大颗的往下砸鼻尖和下巴都红了，小孩子激动的又射出来一次弄脏两人的衣服，喊着哥哥的名字抓着他的衣服抽抽嗒嗒的哭。直到对方将精液全都送进被操的大开的穴口里，将下身弄得一塌糊涂。男孩脱了力一样的瘫软在沙发垫子里。

Dante那头柔软的银发汗湿了垂落在沙发垫子上，被Vergil一缕缕的撩开，露出来哭得通红的眼睛和鼻尖，还有湿乎乎的脸蛋，他的嘴唇永远是湿润的，Vergil甚至都有在想小兔子这样爱哭，会不会因此缺水。

“再吃一个……”

Dante喘过来气后睁开湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，他似乎能闻到空气中那些alpha的信息素，浓郁的好像要告诉所有路过这里的人物有所属，但是他不关心。男孩的手指指了个一，Vergil站在一边微微喘息着，似乎没明白他的意思。

 

他又说，“再吃一个冰激凌。”

“好吧。”

-Vergil头一回在回家的时候找不到他。

这样的感觉很奇妙，按理说Dante是不会乱跑的，也不会不听他的话偷偷的溜出去，他清楚，但现在空荡荡的大房子里的确没有他的身影——他从来没尝试过要寻找谁，从前不是，现在也不是。但现在他有必要去找找。

直到Vergil走上二楼，推开他的房门，听到了衣柜里低低的，陌生的但熟悉的啜泣声。他的目光落在那个双开的衣柜门上，拉开。

Dante将他放在衣柜里的衣服全部打乱了，衣柜上放挂着的衣服全都扯了下来，他蜷缩在已经被自己弄得乱七八糟的属于Vergil的衣服堆里，他看不清男孩的脸。在Vergil打开一侧的衣柜门的时候，他下意识的把自己的身体埋得更深，只留两条细白的腿在外面，几乎要看不到那颗毛茸茸的银白色小脑袋。Vergil僵硬了一下，他张了张嘴，却什么都没说。

他想伸出手拍拍那个不知道被什么吓到几乎说不出完整的句子的小兔子，但是在他的手掌放在Dante乱糟糟的衣服上的时候，男孩几乎是崩溃的尖叫了一声，声音很小，带着哭腔。Vergil钻到了狭小的衣柜里，把揉得皱巴巴的衣服一件一件的拿开，扔在地上，将男孩从衣服堆里捉出来。

“出来。”Vergil命令他。

但是Dante罕见的没听他的话，连头都没抬起来。他的眼泪都是甜的，带着Omega的香味，从此在这个狭小的空间里。Vergil俯下身，用嘴唇吻他毛茸茸的脑袋，可爱的发旋儿，然后把男孩脸上被眼泪粘住的头发一缕缕拨开捋到耳后，露出来那张圆乎乎的小脸儿。他侧躺在男孩身边，问他是不是昨天或者之前他做的太过分了，还是说他每天都会来的很晚，光让他饿肚子，但是Dante只是摇着小脑袋，一声不吭。

Dante依旧没有把脑袋抬起来看看对方，他低低的啜泣，眼泪浸湿了被他压住的他的兄长的衣服，Vergil看了他很久，想起来很多本不该想起的东西。于是他终于失去了耐心一把拽住他的上衣领子拽起来，于是男孩的眼泪都滑落下来，弄湿了他的手掌。

他说，“你看我是谁？”

Dante终于睁开眼，从走廊透进来的暖黄色的光照亮了他的半边脸，还有那双比Vergil要浅很多的漂亮的蓝色眼睛，浸在都是眼泪的眼眶里打转儿。他松开了抓着男孩衣领的手，Dante眨了眨眼，看着比他大很多的他的兄长，于是那些眼泪又滚落下来。

 

“……Vergil。”他呢喃着那个他从未对面前这个人喊出口的名字。

“嗯。”

 

我回来了。


End file.
